Sucesoras Ocultas
by Akuma.River.Shippuden
Summary: Que pasaria si L tuviera dos sucesoras mas?Con la muerte de Raito L  se tiene que enfrentar hacia un caso muy dificil junto con sus sucesores y la  compañia de Misa.Es mi primer Fic,ademas si no te gusta la comedia la comedia NO entres.Pesimo summary.LxM
1. Sucesos Inesperados

Death Note no me pertenece, sino Raito sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Hola!Este es mi primer fanfiction y lo hago con una amiga,asì que mil gracias a Louu-chan .Además quiero agradecer a .- y de una amiga,Maria,por darme sus opiniones sobre este fic.^^

Mello y Near son muy kawaiis (Texto normal)

-Mello y Near son muy kawaiis (Diálogo)

_Mello y Near son muy kawaiis _(Pensamientos o conversaciones por teléfono)

_**(Mello y Near son muy kawaiis)**_ (Comentarios o boludeses de sus autoras)

Tipo de narrador:3º persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Primer Capitulo: Sucesos inesperados

Era un día cómo cualquier otro en el qué L le pedía hacer una torta de salió a comprar todo lo que necesitaba para la terminar de comprar lo que necesitaba,se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche y estaba empezando a llover.

-Será mejor que me apure o L capas se enoje-dijo mientras se reía levemente.

Al darse vuelta un minuto encontró a dos niñas abrazadas por el frìo,demostrando ya el comienzo del acercó sigilosamente hacia ellas.Èl se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no tenían mas de cuatro años.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes acá solas?-preguntó regañándose internamente ya que era imposible que le contestaran.

-Somos huérfanas-contestó la pelinegro sorprendiendo al mayor.

El hombre se quedó traumado viendo a la niña de pelo blanco con dos colitas que no sobrepasaban por mucho el cuello y a la niña de pelo negro suelto largo hasta el cuello._Es imposible,voy a preguntarles otra cosa a ver si me contestan o no._

_-_Y..¿Cómo se llaman?-preguntó astutamente el mayor.

-Mi nombre es Akane Shinju y tengo tres años-dijo la niña con pelo blanco con un poco de temor y sorpresa.

-Yo soy Saeko Shizuka Tetsuya tengo dos años y somos primas,¿Por qué tiene usted tanto interés en nosotras?-dijo la niña que le había contestado primero con seriedad ,sorprendiendo a Watari por completo.

La pregunta me vino desapercibido,será mejor que las lleve al orfanato y le diga a L sobre ellas.

-Las voy a llevar a un lugar para que estén mejor-respondió Watari con una sonrisa.

Las dos niñas dudaron al principio,pero terminaron por aceptar.

-.-

Al llegar al orfanato,acostò a Akane y a Saeko en una habitación,ya què se quedaron dormidas en el terminar de cocinar el pastel para L,fue hacia su despacho.

-Traje a dos niñas que,al parecer,son superdotadas-dijo Watari al terminar de servirle la torta a un chico de aproximadamente 12 años.

-Bien hecho,Watari-dijo éste volviendo a su trabajo-,dales un Alias ya qué de ahora en adelante este sera su hogar.

-Si no necesita nada mas,me retiro-dijo Watari haciéndole una reverencia.

Al otro día entró a la habitación donde había dejado a las niñ entrar se dio cuenta que era observado por las dos,una de forma seria y la otra de forma asustada y nerviosa.

-De ahora en adelante este será su hogar y sus nombres serán Kimico y Yasu-terminó diciendo el mayor hacia las pequeñas.

-.-.-.-.-

Once años después,se encuentran dos chicas discutiendo qué era mejor: si el mismo gobierno qué hay ahora;o si es mejor dejar gobernar al pueblo.

La chica qué aparenta ser la mayor con 15 años,tiene el pelo blanco hasta la mitad de la espalda sujetando el pelo en dos colitas ,agarrando muy poco pelo,dejando así el resto del pelo ojos eran de un color celeste marino mientras qué su vestimenta era cómo una lolita gótica(menos reveladora que la de Misa).

-Y yo te digo qué ninguno de los dos lo haría bien-habló la pelinegro,sonriendo de una forma que para algunos la clasificarían como terrorífica.

La otra chica tenía el pelo negro hasta la cintura y su flequillo le tapaba el ojo tenía los ojos de un color gris y estaba vestida con un pantalón holgado de color negro,con dos guantes a rayas blancas y negras que llegaban hasta el codo y tenia cortado la parte de los dedos dejando solo a la vista una parte de ,vestia una remera musculosa blanca con una corbata negra.

Kimico no pudo contestar a lo dicho por la menor,asì què se dijo qué no valía la pena seguir discutiendo sabiendo que el mundo no tiene reparació era muy terca en esos sentidos.

Yasu la miró chica de cabello blanco no le prestaba atención,se distraía por cualquier cosa y, además, no le interesaba la opinión de los pelinegro ensancho aún mas su dos sacaron una tableta de chocolate,la peliblanco de chocolate negro y la pelinegro de chocolate blanco.

(Aclaraciones:Yasu y Kimico son primas,pero nadie lo tiene el mismo síndrome que el de L y Near,el Síndrome de Asperger,mientras que Kimico,tiene la misma que tiene Near, y Near tienen 14 y Kimico,Mello y Matt tienen 15)

Kimico,mientras comía su chocolate,seguía un poco disgustada con Yasu;y ella seguía con la misma sonrisa extraña,tambièn comiendo su chocolate.

Kimico era muy hipócrita,ya qué,ni una mirada quería intercambiar con la otra.

Mientras tanto,Yasu terminó su tableta y ,entonces, fue a buscar otra,dejando asì a su acompañante con un humor de perros,cuándo de repente entró Mello.

Ella no prestó atención a quien pasaba pero cuando vio entrar a ese chico,no le pudo sacar la mirada de encima disimuladamente.

Mientras tanto en la cocina,se encontraba Yasu agarrando otra tableta de chocolate volver a donde había dejado a su prima,vio antes una habitación llena de castillos de sorprendió mucho de tal cosa,pero nunca dejaría demostrarlo en su querer,se quedo viendo la creación del chico albino.

Volviendo a la sala de estar se encontraba un chico muy extraño jugando a su PSP y discutiendo con Mello.Èl ya estaba cansado de perder contra el estúpido enano y también le molestaba qué su mejor amigo no lo escuche por estar pendiente tan solo en el tonto juego.

-Matt,si seguís jugando tanto a la PSP se te van a quemar las neuronas-dijo ofendido el chico rubio.

-Y vos si seguís comiendo tanto chocolate te va a agarrar diabetes-dijo Matt divertidamente.

-¡Qué no!

-A qué si-mencionó el adicto a los videojuegos tranquilamente,haciendo enojar a su acompañante.

Así siguieron,sin darse cuenta què una chica los espiaba,muy disimuladamente,pero igual los miraba.

-¡!-gritó Kimico,haciendo voltear a los otros dos chicos.

Al darse vuelta se da cuenta que era tan solo su a punto de gritarle todas las malas palabras en orden alfabético que sabia cuando ella la interrumpió.

-Deberías ser mas disimulada-dijo en voz baja lo cual Kimico escucho.

Yasu se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse,sacando la barra de chocolate que había sacado de la cocina,cuándo escucho:

-Yasu...-dijo la peliblanco enojada y sonrojada por lo dicho por su queridisima recién mencionada sabia lo que venía ahora-¡TE MATARE!

Yasu ignoró lo dicho por su prima y se fue cómo si no hubiera pasado nada.

Kimico se fue corriendo enojada de la sala,rezando interiormente para qué se olviden de su cara.

Mientras tanto Yasu se puso los auriculares de su Ipod y se dirigió hacia su cuarto,donde agarro diez tabletas de chocolate y una mas para comerla mientras leía un libro sobre historia moderna en todo el mundo.Cómo era común en ella,lo terminó en pocos minutos, decepcionada sobre la información de ese libro,se decidió ir a la biblioteca.

Al entrar se encontró con el mismo chico peliblanco,construyendo un castillo de lo ignoró olímpicamente pasando al lado de él como si ò unos cuantos libros sobre Historia Mundial y la Prehistoria.

Salió al patio y se quedo viendo a los niños jugar mientras sacaba otra tableta de chocolate negro de su terminarla se dirigió hacia el su sorpresa ahí se encontraba lo posible para no dio cuenta que el estaba tirando piedritas al lago y que estaba un poco enojado.

-Oye,estas bien?-le preguntó ella acercándose como si nada.

Mello tan solo lanzó una mirada disimulada para ver quien es y respondió:

-Si,estoy bien-dijo con tranquilidad.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Mello se digno a hablar.

-Tu eras la que le grito a una tal Yasu?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si,fui yo-comentó con sinceridad y enojo por haber saltado con ese tema-,es qué yo estaba escondida por una razón qué no te puedo decir y la estúpida me asustó.

Mello estaba apunto de decir algo cuando de repente apareció Matt.

-Roger nos llama-dijo Matt sin darse cuenta de la presencia femenina.

Matt se dio media vuelta para irse y Mello se levanto dio media vuelta y mencionó en casi un susurro:

-Chau.

-Chau,Mello-dijo Kimico también en un susurro qué llegó a oídos del rubio.

Cuando Mello se fue,ella tenía ganas de bailar,cantar,saltar,de todo.

En la biblioteca se encontraba a Yasu leyendo ya su sexto libro cuándo mandaron a todos a curiosa que él chico albino era el único que ó rápidamente la mirada para irse ya a comer.

Al entrar al comedor,las dos primas se tuvieron que sentarse menor no tenía problema,pero la mayor no quería ni mirarla a los dos empezaron a una Yasu suspiro.

-Vos sabes qué no te lo digo de mala-dijo mientras que seguía comiendo.

-Qué dices?-dijo la peliblanca sin entenderla-,explícame,sabes qué no entiendo cuando hablas de esas idioteces.

-En idioma para idiotas-al decir tal cosa Kimico frunció el seño-no tenes que ser tan obvia...y, por última vez te digo qué no lo digo de mala solo te estoy ayudando para que no te bur...

-Idioma de idiotas?-dijo muy enojada pero tampoco alto-acá la única idiota eres tu,siempre haciéndote la intelectual.

-Si vos leyeras algo capas podrías hablar con mas persistencia-dijo con un tono de no importarle nada.

-Jamás!por que si leyera seria una idiota como tú que se cree mejor qe el maldito mundo-termino diciéndole esto mandándole una mirada asesina la cual no intimidó a su acompañante.

-No será alreves?-dijo tal cosa con su extraña sonrisa

-A que te refieres?jamás me creí mejor que nadie-dijo con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

La pelinegro suspiro antes de hablar y entonces dijo:

-Mejor dejemos de pelear que ya ni siquiera eso quiero hacer.

Dijo eso mientras se levantaba dejando a una confundida Kimico.

-Baka!-dijo en su voz normal,pero por suerte nadie la escucho.

Yasu ignoró completamente lo que dijo su prima mayor.

Al llegar al cuarto qué compartìan las dos,Kimico trato de evitarla,imitándola a ella leyendo un libro de la prehistoria_**(En este momento Kimico se sintió traicionada,ya que no tenia ninguna otra amiga)**__._Yasu se dio cuenta de tal acción y entonces sonrió con su típica._Si ella me esta copiando,no le va a molestar copiar lo que voy a hacer ahora._Ensancho aún más su sonrisa mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate blanco y la comía.

-Saca ese veneno de aquí!-dijo mirándola con asco.

-Seguis estando molesta por haberte dicho la verdad?esa era solo mi opinión no me estaba quejando.

Luego de decir esto se termino la tableta.

-Como se nota que no entiendes nada,ser bibliófila te esta secando lo poco que tenias de cerebro.

-No será que lo esta aumentando-respondió con obviedad en su voz-de última el tuyo esta disminuyendo por no leer nada.

Sonrió a lo ultimo dicho.

-El mío no disminuye,ni aumenta,estoy bien así,no soy como "otras" que se la pasan leyendo libros que a nadie le interesan ..

-Error..a mi si me interesan..además para que lo van a comprar estos libros si a nadie le gusta?y también para q lo van a publicar si a nadie les interes?

Estiro aun mas su terrorífica sonrisa.

-Porque los que lo publican y los compran son IDIOTAS SIN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER COMO TU ! –empezando a gritar mencionó Kimico

-Incorrecto..-iba a volver a hablar pero la interrumpieron por que golpearon la puerta.

-Yo abro ..-dijo Kimico.

-Quien es-pregunto volviendo a poner su cara de siempre la pelinegro.

Kimico abrió la puerta y vio que era Roger.

-Watari las esta buscando-dijo alterado.

Al decir eso,Yasu se levantó.

-Qué pasó-dijo Kimico preocupada-Es algo malo?

Roger no contestaba.

-Dígalo!-empezó a decir,mostrando la poca paciencia qué tenía-No se quede callado!

-Se enteraran cuando lleguemos ahí,-dijo Roger,calmado-ahora síganme.

Yasu no dudo en seguirlo,pero,Kimico,estaba enojada por que no le daban una explicación.

Lo siguieron,hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía el numero _404._Roger golpeó la puerta y la voz del chico adicto a los videojuegos fue lo que escucharon.

-Quien eeesss?-dijo Matt,demostrado lo cansado que estaba.

A las dos primas le sorprendió que Roger no ,al rato,la puerta se abrió ,mostrando ahora,el chico adicto al chocolate.

-Que queres?-preguntó secamente a Roger.

Al verlo,Kimico quedó al notarlo,suspiró y cerro los ojos con calma._Le dije que tenía que ser mas disimulada,pero nunca me hace caso._Suspiro de vuelta y viendo que su compañera no podía ni hablar,preguntó:

-A quienes mas vamos a buscar?-dijo con seriedad pero con una pizca de curiosidad.

-Que pasa?-preguntó Mello con un tic en el ojo izquierdo viendo que Roger seguía sin contestar.

-Conteste,ni siquiera se por que demonios estoy aquí-dijo enojada Kimico,saliendo de su no me responde es mejor que me valla..-mencionó mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesta a irse,cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba de la muñeca.

-Quédate..tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto-dijo Yasu sobresaltándola,en un susurro muy común en ella siendo la única persona que lo entendió,Kimico.

-Entiendo...-mencionó mientras volvía a su lugar._Qué le pasa?Esta muy segura de sí misma._

-Roger,responde mi pregunta..-mencionó Mello perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba-,para que nos llamaste?

-Les vengo a comunicar que Watari los llama-menciono Roger cansado al parecer de contestar siempre lo mismo.

Mello al escuchar ese nombre,entró a la habitació entendió el por que de esa acción,

hasta que Mello y Matt salieron de la habitació comiendo chocolate y el otro con su siguieron a Roger hasta otra puerta donde estaba el numero _526_.

-Esta es la ultima persona que falta-dijo Roger con alegría,sabiendo que no tendría que dar mas de una explicación.

Justo cuando iba a golpear la puerta,Near salió de la habitación.

-Ya me informaron de todo-dijo con su tono de voz normal,sorprendiendo a todos-,nos tenemos que encontrar con Watari en el último piso...pero no me dijo el por que..

-Entiendo..pero esto es tan misterioso,parece una mala noticia ..-dijo Kimico,dudando de lo que había dicho Yasu,en voz baja.

_-_Ya te dije que tengo un buen presentimiento de esto,tiene algo que ver con L-  
se lo dijo tan bajo que a Kimico le costo poder escucharlo.

-Porque estas tan segura de todo ?Ahh lo olvidaba,como siempre la niñita lista tiene razón en todo-dijo en un susurro Kimico,pero,Yasu al escucharlo lo ignoró.

Todo el recorrido fue en silencio,ya que estaba cada uno en su mente hasta que Roger paró y dijo:

-Ya llegamos-mencionó.

Enfrente suyo se encontraba un anciano vestido de traje al que todos reconocían.

-Bienvenidos y gracias por venir,-dijo Watari sonriéndoles-L los esta esperando,por que,ya que son sus sucesores debería...

-QUEE?-dijo Mello sorprendido-¡PERO SI ELLAS NO SON SUCESORAS DE L!

-Para tu información si lo somos-dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo arrogantemente con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Su..sucesoras?-pregunto Kimico sorprendida-,por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Kimico se empezó a enojar al darse cuenta de que Yasu lo sabía y no le había dicho nada.

-¿L nos esta esperando?-pregunto Kimico tratando de disimular su curiosidad.

-Si-dijo Roger.

-Y por que nadie me dijo nada!-dijo Kimico enojándose aun mas viendo que nadie le contestaba-,Alguien me podría decir que esta pasando!

-Ya,cálmate-dijo Yasu cerrando los ojos y comiendo un pedazo de chocolate blanco-,no te lo dije por que L me lo pidió y..

-O sea que tu jamás me dijiste nada de esto solo por que te lo pidieron!-mencionó Kimico interrumpiendo a se sintió mas traicionada que antes.

-Después te explico-dijo cerrando los ojos con calma que enfureció a su acompañante.

-Pasen,por favor,L los está esperando-mencionó Watari con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Entonces,al final...L nos está esperando?-dijo Kimico mareada por el tema.

Yasu sonrió con su extraña forma.

-Yasu...-dijo Kimico viendo que no le iba a gustar el comentario de su compañera.

-Si lo dijo Watari debe ser cierto,no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta-menciono tal cosa mientras cerraba los ojos con calma volviendo a su inexpresividad de siempre.

-Eres una idiota debiste haberlo comentado...-dijo casi en un susurro que Yasu pudo escuchar,el cual ignoró.

Al entrar todo fue en se sintió mal y enojada con sabía que solo lo hizo para protegerla nada más sabía como iba a iba a mencionar algo cuando vio a un hombre de aproximadamente 24 años sentado de una forma muy extraña frente al monitor de la computadora.Él tenía el pelo negro,unas grandes ojeras y vestía de una forma bastante común.

-Soy L-dijo el muchacho tranquilo dándose la vuelta.

Todos se sorprendieron.

-Pero que demonios...esta es una mala noticia verdad?-mencionó Kimico rompiendo el silencio y sin entender.

-Si conocer a L por primera vez te parece una mala noticia...entonces si es una mala noticia-dijo Yasu tranquilamente.

-Por favor Yasu haceme un favor ..-dijo Kimico enojada.

Yasu solo abrió los ojos cómo respuesta.

-Cállate..-mencionó Kimico.

Yasu sonrió cosa que enfureció a Kimico.

-Esa es mi opinión-dijo cortamente.

-Tus opiniones siempre son para hacerme la contra.

Yasu dejo de sonreír al agarrarle un escalofrío como si alguien la estuviera viendo se iba a fijar quien la estaba mirando una voz interrumpió esa acción.

-Los he llamado para que me ayuden en un caso serio que esta pasando en Japón...-mencionó L.

-El caso de Kira..-dijo Yasu cerrando los ojos.

-Aah ese asesino despiadado de los ataques cardiacos verdad?

-Exacto,entonces quiero que me acompañen a presentarme ante ellos-dijo L secamente,cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-Pero te van a ver!-dijo Mello frunciendo el seño-,encima,para que quieres la confianza de ellos?Vos podes solo.

-Seguro que tan solo lo hace por alguna razón y esa razón podría ser que Kira tenga algo que ver con la policía japonesa-mencionó Yasu jugando con una cubo mágico que saco de su bolsillo,dando a explicar que no le interesaba del todo.

-Exacto, ya que ustedes son mis sucesores deberían acostumbrarse a esas cosas por eso me van a acompañar pero nadie los va a ver-agrego L.

-Sucesora?Debo decirte que recién hoy me entero-dijo esto mandándole una mirada asesina a Yasu,la cual ignoro.

-Es que me parecía mas seguro que se enteraran hoy Matt y vos-dijo L con inocencia.

-QUEE!Oigan,esto es...-dijo Kimico pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Volviendo al tema me van a acompañar-dijo ignorando olímpicamente a Kimico-,la semana que viene nos vamos así que preparen sus cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo será el viaje?¿Cuál será la reacción de Kimico?Tendran sus respuesta en el próximo Capitulo.

Hola!este es mi primer fanfiction así que quiero rewrites,pero no sean malos!

Quiero criticas constructivas para qué me ayude con el fanfiction.

Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.!

Mata Ne!


	2. El caso de Kira

Death Note no me pertenece, sino Raito sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Hola!Este es mi primer fanfiction y lo hago con una amiga,asì que mil gracias a Louu-chan .Además quiero agradecer a .- y a una amiga,Maria,por darme sus opiniones sobre este fic.^^

Mello y Near son muy kawaiis (Texto normal)

-Mello y Near son muy kawaiis (Diálogo)

_Mello y Near son muy kawaiis_ (Pensamientos o conversaciones por teléfono)

_**(Mello y Near son muy kawaiis)**_ (Comentarios o boludeses de sus autoras)

**Tipo de narrador:1º persona Yasu.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Segundo Capítulo:El caso de Kira

Cuando L nos termino de decirnos los detalles volvimos cada uno a su habitació llegar a la nuestra cerré la puerta.

-Por qué no me dijiste nada?-me preguntó Kimico mirándome con el seño fruncido aunque yo sabia que le había echo dañ al darme cuenta de eso,pero no había vuelta atrás.

-L me dijo que en realidad nadie es lo suficientemente inteligente para superarlo-mencioné sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos-entonces me dijo que tenemos que aprender a trabajar en equipo y, si aprendemos tal cosa,podríamos superarlo.

Ella no respondía,así que me di cuenta de que estaba muy sabia que hice mal al ocultárselo pero era lo único que podía ,agarre un chocolate para luego irme a acostarme me di cuenta que Kimico no se podía y deje de lado mi gran orgullo.

-Mira mejor que escuches por que no te lo voy a pedir otra vez-le dije-...m-me p-erdonas?

Yasu no lo había dicho muy alto ni claro ya que le costaba decir estas cosas pero igual Kimico lo escucho claramente.

-Quée?-yo fruncí el seño ya que sabía que ella había escuchado y solo se hacia la tonta-, perdón,no escuche,que dijiste?

Kimico estaba me hizo enojar en parte.

-Bueno,no me escuches,yo me voy a dormir-dije mientras apagaba la luz.

-Genial...-escuche después de apagar la luz-,la única que debería estar enojada acá soy yo ,verdad?

Ignore ese comentario como lo hago comú yo sabía que en realidad no estaba enojada conmigo y que solo me quiere hacer enojar.

La semana pasó rápidamente,y con Kimico nos habíamos vuelto a ya habíamos empacado las cosas para ir a Japón a hacer nuestro primer caso todos las dudas me lleve a mano unas veinte tabletas de chocolate blanco para el viaje me pareció una eternidad y creo que para Kimico debió ser peor.

Al llegar al Hotel,lo empezamos a llenar de cámaras y micró de eso,cada uno eligió su habitación aunque como siempre dos de nosotros teníamos que compartir las habitaciones estaban ocupadas por Matt y Mello en una;Kimico y yo en otra;y todos los demás tienen una individual.

Pasaron los días y por fin L estuvo cara a cara con los policías de ellos parecía estábamos viendo lo que sucedía en la habitación mediante las cámaras y micrófonos que menos...Kimico y Matt claro por sus videojuegos y Kimico por que directamente no le interesaba así que empezó a jugar con de prestarles atención para ver el comportamiento y apariencia de esos me parecía sospechoso y creo que los demás pensaban lo darme cuenta Matt ya estaba viendo lo que ocurría y al corto tiempo Kimico se sentó al lado míí para mis adentros ya que sabia que esto iba a terminar así.

Cuando todos se fueron un logo con una L y todos sabíamos que "Ryuuzaki" no se podía arriesgar a vernos ya que nadie se tenia que enterar de que nosotros estábamos con empezamos a dar nuestras opiniones sobre el caso hasta una larga explicación pero Ryuzaki las escucho y tomo en cuenta a todos coincidimos que ninguno era Kira.

Creo que L lo que quería era formar un grupo y no que él fuera lo único que uniera nuestras no se podía hacer nada ya que casi ni hablábamos entre nosotros.

Los días pasaron y nos enteramos de la trágica muerte de Ray empezamos a sospechar de que Kira estaba entre las personas que estaba investigando el nadie decía nada esa fue mi deducción.

Luego de un tiempo el Jefe Yagami acepto que pusieran cámaras y micrófonos por toda su pareció sospechoso el tal Yagami Raito,hijo del ya nombrado Jefe forma de actuar era normal,demasiado _normal._

_-_Ese chico...parece sospechoso-dijo Kimico sin querer en voz alta.

-Si...es verdad-comentó Matt sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

Sonreí en mis adentros ya que ese error produjo que empecemos a hablar como un verdadero empezamos a opinar sobre Yagami Raito y,de a poco,a dar nuestras deducciones sobre el caso hasta la pasamos el tiempo hablando hasta que el logo de L apareció en la ese momento solo vasto con que solo una persona explicara nuestras deducciones y esa persona fue Near.

Al pasar las semanas Ryuuzaki se hizo pasar por un estudiante para conocer a le dijo que él era L cosa que,por la explicación de Ryuuzaki,quedo por un momento de ese suceso,Yagami Raito entró al equipo de policías para no me agrado del todo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tipo de narrador:1º persona Kimico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo esto de los casos era muy aburrido...lo único que me anima son las competencias en la luego en la aparición de ese chico raro,Raito,que por lo que nos dijeron es el hijo del jefe de los policías,empecé a prestarle mas atención al comportamiento de las se me empezó a parecer sospechoso y como siempre Yasu la idiota inteligente compartió su opinión la cual no podía negar que pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Todavía me sorprendía de estar hay y de ser una de las sucesoras de grandísimo "L".

Cada minuto que pasaba ahí era aburrido,encima ese tipo se hacia el inteligente y paresia que quería igualar en todo a Ryuuzaki,pero cuando L mencionaba que era sospechoso de ser Kira siempre desviaba la información poniendo una parecer el también era terco,y parecía que le tenia confianza a L,pero para mi era un tipo falso y descarado.

Creo que yo estaba en lo correcto al sospechar que era Kira,pero no se iba a decir a L,por que el desde un principio me ignoro cosa que me molesto bastante.

De repente apareció el logo de L en la pantalla sorprendiéndonos a todos excepto Near y la preguntó que opinábamos hasta ahora sobre la investigació opinaron menos yo,pero claro!La sabelotodo dijo en nombre de las dos su opinió dieron una ganas de matar a Yasu,hubiera dicho que ella sola lo pensaba,yo no quería aportar era por que este del lado de Kira,por que no lo estaba,pero simplemente no se me daba la gana de admitir que pensé lo mismo que la idiota de Yasu.

Yasu lo hizo apropósito,ella sabia que yo no quería ser útil,pero lo peor es que L parece tenerle confianza a Raito y eso es un tal Yagami es un idiota que quiere fingir llegar a sus misma Yasu acotó eso en la idea básica cosa que me hizo enojar má sabia que ella había llegado a las mismas conclusiones que yo por que lo habíamos hablado antes pero igual me enoje con es inútil cambiar las cosas,esa intelectual y sabelotodo de Yasu nunca cambiará...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo será el resto del caso?¿Podrán atrapar a Kira?Todo esto en el próximo Capitulo.

Hola!Perdón los próximos capítulos serán cortos como este pero a cambio los demás capítulos serán mas que me dejen rewrites y gracias por leer mi fic.^^

Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.!

Mata Ne!


	3. Kira

Death Note no me pertenece, sino Raito sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Hola!Este es mi primer fanfiction y lo hago con una amiga,asì que mil gracias a Louu-chan .Además quiero agradecer a .- y a una amiga,Maria,por darme sus opiniones sobre este fic.^^

Mello y Near son muy kawaiis (Texto normal)

-Mello y Near son muy kawaiis (Diálogo)

_Mello y Near son muy kawaiis_ (Pensamientos o cosas a resaltar)

_**(Mello y Near son muy kawaiis)**_ (Comentarios o boludeses de sus autoras)

**Tipo de narrador:3º persona.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Tercer Capítulo: Kira

Todos empezaron a sospechar aun mas cuando la "novia" de Raito,Amane Misa,fue acusada de ser el segundo vieron como la poco tiempo Raito también lo encerraron.

En la sala donde se encontraban los chicos estaban todos atentos al comportamiento de los únicos iba como lo habian planeado,los asesinatos habian parado,hasta que un día,empezaron a comenzar otra vez.

Ninguno pudo explicar el cambio de humor de Raito,asi que al ya haber pasado 40 días,fueron obligados a liberarlos...con una condición,probar que ellos no eran Kira y el segundo actuación del Jefe Yagami fue perfecta,comprobando al fin que Yagami Raito y Amane Misa no eran Kira.

Ryuuzaki seguía sospechando de ello así que se vio forzado a encadenarse con Raito y dejar que Misa viviera en el edificio bajo la custodia de los policí días pasaban y Yagami se dio cuenta de que "Kira" podría ser uno de los miembros del grupo _Yotsuba_.

Las pistas conducían a que Higuchi era Kira,esto se descubrió gracias a la ayuda de Misa y fin Kira había sido arrestado pero...todavía había clavos sueltos.L seguía sospechando de Raito aunque ya debería estar sin ninguna un día el shinigami apareció enfrente de Ryuuzaki.

-Ryuuzaki...necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Rem cosa que le llamo la atención al detective.

-Esta bien,shinigami,de que quieres hablar?-dijo L mirándola fijamente.

-L,lo que te quería decir es que Yagami Raito es Kira-dijo secamente aclarando las deducciones de Ryuuzaki.

L al principio se sorprendió y luego volvió a ser a su apariencia con la cuchara un pedazo de torta y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Ya me parecía que Yagami-san era Kira y Amane era el segundo Kira-dijo mientras se comía de su tarta.

-Estas en lo correcto L-dijo mientras lo observaba-y,además, te venia a pedir que cuides de Misa ya que Raito es el peor mortal que vi.

-Y que vas a hacer con el por todo lo que le hizo a Misa?-dijo mientras terminaba la tarta.

-Lo matare..-dijo antes de irse del lugar.

Al día siguiente L entro a la habitación y se sentó en la silla a su manera.

-Voy a anotar un nombre en la Death Note para ver si la regla de los trece días es cierta-dijo decisivo Ryuuzaki siguiendo el plan que hizo con la shinigami.

-Demo Ryuuzaki...-dijo Matsuda

-Se corto la luz..-mencionó Aizawa.

-Escuchen,la shinigami...-dijo L pero un golpe seco en el piso lo interrumpió.

Yagami Raito había muerto.

-Raito!-dijo Matsuda.

-Hijo!-menciono Soichiro.

Luego del funeral Misa sintió que no podía vivir si Raito así que decidió estar frente a una altura de mas de 20 metros decidió saltar.

-Por fin te veré de nuevo,Raito-kun-dijo Misa mientras derramaba lagrimas de tristeza por la perdida de su amado.

Cuando iba a saltar sintió como unas manos la sujetaban con suficiente fuerza como para no entendía y de repente sintió como el sentido de la vista se iba desvaneciendo.

-Raito-kun...perdóname...-dijo Misa antes de caer desmayada.

Ryuuzaki lo que hizo fue llevarla al edificio adonde estaban los un día hasta que Misa vuelva en sí.

-Don-donde estoy?-dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

Al levantar la vista vio al ojos de panda mirándola fijamente.

-Vas a venir con nosotros a Inglaterra-menciono de una forma directa lo que le tenia que decir.

-Eh?NANI!-dijo completamente confundida.

-Lo que acabo de decir...-dijo mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta dispuesto a irse-,ya te armamos tu maleta,en 3 horas nos vamos.

_Misa Misa no entendía no se pudo suicidar gracias a que alguien la salvo y ese alguien era...RYUUZAKI?.Por que la salvo?Por que?Misa quería estar con Raito-kun...quería ser feliz con el..._

Ella bajo la que si no hacia lo que Ryuuzaki le decía la iba a obligar a se empezó a desvestir ya que seguía vestida con la ropa que traía del funeral,cosa que la entristecía mas pero no podía hacer nada,al llegar a Inglaterra se iba a segura de terminar de vestirse se puso un vestido negro con los zapatos de lolita,guantes y un rosario en el se maquillo y ya estaba lista.

Mientras tanto en la sala de vigilancia se encontraban L,Watari y sus sucesores.

-Y que vamos a hacer con Amane?-preguntó Mello mientras comía una tableta de chocolate.

-Vendrá con nosotros-dijo L mientras estaba sentado en frente de la computadora sentado con su típica forma.

-Q-que?El segundo Kira vendrá con nosotros?-dijo Mello empezando a enojarse-Yo no quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que el segundo Kira!

Misa escucho ese comentario y se quedo parada donde estaba para que nadie la viera y empezó a escuchar lo que decían.

Mientras tanto Yasu no le interesaba mucho el tema así que se puso a leer y a Near tampoco le importo mucho así que siguió armando una torre de naipes._Estará enamorado?(__**pensamiento de Near y Yasu)**_

-Es lo único que puedo hacer...la shinigami me dijo que si ella moría,yo también-dijo L aunque tenia otra razón por la cual no separarse de ella que nadie sabia...se había enamorado de Amane Misa,el segundo Kira.

-Tsk,pero sigo pensando que es malo llevar a esa asesina con nosotros-dijo Mello molestó,terminando su tableta y agarrando otra.

Misa al escuchar eso bajo la mirada y entro otra vez a la habitación sin hacer ruido para que los demás se dieran sentó a ver el atardecer lo cual era lo único que la acompañaba en sus lagrimas y melancolía.

-Faltan dos horas para que nuestro vuelo despegue-dijo L mientras se ponía de pie-,será mejor que le avise a tanto quiero que bajen su equipaje y se preparen ya para irse.

-Si..-dijeron sin ganas Kimico y Matt.

-Esta bien..-dijo enojado Mello.

Near y Yasu solo asintieron como muestra positiva.L empezó a subir las escaleras y,al entrar a la habitación,vio la dura escena en la que estaba estaba llorando frente al ventanal repitiendo cosas como _Por que? _o _Light.. _diciendo lo ultimo Ryuuzaki se entristeció pero no demostró ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Misa-san..ya nos tenemos que ir..-mencionó Ryuuzaki.

Misa salió de su shock y se limpio las lagrimas.

-Ya va Ryuuzaki...-contesto en un tono triste.

Ryuuzaki solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue de la habitació se fue a lavar la cara y no se volvió a pintar ya que era demasiado miro al espejo y vio que empezaba a mejorar el color de sus ojos los cuales estaban rojos por el paso,unas dos veces,mas agua y ahora si podía decir que no había ultimo agarro su abrigo y bajo las escaleras.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación escucho la voz de L y no dio un paso mas para escuchar por segunda vez la conversación entre el y los que parecían "niños"_**(Para ella los sucesores de L eran muy chicos)**_.

-Ya empacaron todo?-pregunto Ryuuzaki

-Si,ya empacamos todo y nadie se dará cuenta de que nosotros estuvimos alguna vez aquí.-menciono la misma voz que había hablado mal de Misa.

-Bueno entonces vayan subiendo al auto mientras voy a buscar a Amane-san...

Todos asintieron y empezaron a subió unos pocos escalones y vio a Misa parada ahí.

-Amane-san...sucede algo?-pregunto con un mal presentimiento.

-Ehh?..No nada Ryuuzaki...-dijo con sorprendiéndose de que no se hubiese dado cuenta de la presencia del detective.

Los dos empezaron a bajar las escaleras,cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Por que estoy haciendo esto?_

Por que?

_**Por que no tienes vida desde que murió él**_

_**Él era todo para vos y ahora...**_

_**murió,**_

_**por eso tu vida no significa nada,**_

_**por eso el destino te dio la posibilidad de esto...**_

_**para que acabes tu inútil existencia**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Misa no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un automóvil junto con tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su único que noto antes de entrar a sus pensamientos otra vez es que no se encontraban los niños que estaban antes.

Ryuuzaki miraba de reojo a estaba con la mirada perdida hacia el alguien la mirara,aunque este bien presentada por fuera,se notaba como se encontraba por dentro.

El viaje hasta el aeropuerto y en avión fue muy ,a la perspectiva de Misa.A los sucesores se les dio otros asientos un poco alejados de Misa y se encontraban los sucesores había peleas tanto entre Mello y Matt como de Mello y í pasaron el viaje.

Al llegar a una mansión en Inglaterra todos se dirigieron para sus perspectivos ni siquiera levanto la vista del le interesaba sabia que la iban a vigilar hasta en la habitación que le asignaron.

-Amane-san puedo pedirle un favor?-dijo Ryuuzaki de repente ya que Misa nunca escucho el momento en que entro.

-Ehh..si..-dijo sin mirarlo.

-Puede tocar este trozo de hoja?

Misa desconfió por un momento,pero luego se acerco y tocó el empezaron a venir un montón de imágenes, cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía mantener en pie su cuerpo,hasta que todo se volvió oscuro...

Ryuuzaki sabia que ella recordó todo lo que paso con Raito sobre el tema de Kira y el segundo Kira.Él la agarro para que no cayera al piso,la llevo hacia la cama y la recostó.Se le quedo mirando por un tiempo mientras le corría un mechón que se encontraba en medio del rostro de Misa.

Ryuuzaki la observo dormir hasta la noche cuando tenia que bajar para seguir con algún caso.

Así pasaron los días y Ryuuzaki siempre se le quedaba que en una noche no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ir,Misa se levanto...

Se levanto agitada y llorando por todo lo la estaba observando y Misa se dio cuenta,entonces miro para el lugar donde se encontraba ese "alguien" y ese alguien era Rem.

-Por que?Por que?POR QUE?-dijo Misa empezando a llorar con mas fuerza y Rem solo la observaba-..por que lo mataste?

-Lo hice por tu propio bien Misa...y si te intentas hacer algún daño yo te detendré...-dijo Rem amenazadoramente.

Misa ignoro ese comentario y se levanto de la cama mientras tomaba un los ojos esperando el golpe fatal,el cual nunca abrir los ojos se encontró con la mano de Rem deteniendo el golpe.

-Como te lo había prometido,te protegeré hasta lo que yo pueda...

-MATAME!TE LO RUEGO,MATAME!-grito Misa mientras se tapaba la cara por el llanto.

Misa discutió con Rem hasta que se quedo shinigami la tapo y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba L y sus sucesores observando todas las acciones de Misa.

-L,tengo que hablar con vos...-dijo Rem observando al detective mientras se daba vuelta y la miraba también-,yo tengo que volver al Mundo Shinigami pero igual los voy a vigilar antes de volver y si no la cuidas...yo me encargare de vos...

-No te preocupes,la vamos a cuidar bien...-dijo mientras se mordía un dedo mientras Rem se iba.

Ryuuzaki no sabia como consolar a Misa ahora que ella estaba despierta,así que eligió a Yasu y a mayor se levanto de su asiento negando con la cabeza.

-QUE?CREE QUE POR SER MUJERES PODEMOS TRANQUILIZAR A UNA LOCA ENAMORADA?-grito alterada.

Ryuuzaki se encogió de hombros y Kimico y Yasu ellos decían que no conocían nada de mujeres es que no conocían NADA.

-Se que no saben,pero yo tampoco sé,jamas voy a entender a la gente normal –dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Pero por lo menos sos mujer...

Después de lo dicho por Ryuuzaki ninguna dijo nada y se retiraron del salón para dirigirse a la habitación de caminaban ellas empezaron a discutir.

-Maldita sea YASU,consuélala tu!-gritó Kimico sin enterarse que L y los demás la observaban mediante las cámaras y micrófonos.

-No me mires a mi,yo ni siquiera se consolar a una flor...-menciono Yasu.

-Espero que este muerta,asi seria la única forma de que la pudiéramos consolar..

Antes de entrar a la habitación se escuchaban ruidos de objetos rompiéndose.

-Demonios...ahora se hace la loca?-dijo mientras fruncía el seño la mayor de las primas.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás,tendremos que entrar..-dijo la pelinegra.

-Espera!No abras la puerta!No quiero terminar muerta...-dijo la albina pero ya era tarde,la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Ellas decidieron entrar y vieron a Misa muy alterada rompiendo un jarrón y tratándose de suicidar y,al romper el jarrón,salió un pedazo de este por los aires pero Rem lo agarro.

-Maldita loca,por poco nos hubieras matado-menciono Kimico casi afónica.

Yasu se acercó a Kimico y le susurro algo en el oído.

-Acordate de lo que dijo L hay que ayudarla no alterarla mas de lo que esta-menciono la menor de as que se encontraban en esa habitación.

-No me sermonees Yasu,ella esta loca,LOCA

Yasu le pego un leve codazo a Kimico para que deje de hablar y le hizo una seña para que vea en la situación en la que observo al shinigami y vio que estaba discutiendo con Misa.

-Rem?Calma a esa loca que esta muy alterada...

Rem y Misa estaban discutiendo así que no le prestaron atención al comentario de la albina.

-Pero Rem,te pido por favor que me mates...-dijo entre llantos Misa-,mi vida sin el no tienen ningún sentido...

-Yo te voy a proteger pase lo pase,no importa lo que digas yo siempre estaré ahí,aunque yo me tenga que ir,te voy a estar vigilando y si te intentas suicidar otra vez...yo misma vendré y te detendré.

Al instante que Rem termino de hablar Misa se desmayo en los brazos de la acostó y la tapo como si de una madre se tratara.

-Cuídenla por mi...-dijo esto mirándolas y luego de decir esto desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Debe querer mucho a esa loca para no dejarla morir...-comentó Kimico.

Luego de eso,Yasu y Kimico,se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los demá llegar Kimico le empezó a protestar a los chicos por mandarle a cuidar a "una loca y desconsolada mujer" que casi las dio un codazo a Kimico sabiendo las intenciones de su "queridísima prima".

-Sumimasen..-dijo mientras se llevaba a Kimico a su habitación.

-SUELTAME,YASU!ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-grito Kimico al llegar a la habitación.

Yací la ignoro y se acostó a ,enojada,hizo lo otro día ellas se levantaron al escuchar un ruido proveniente de salieron y se encaminaron para donde se encontraban los "otros".

-Oigan que esta sucediendo!-menciono Kimico alterada.

Ellos no dijeron entendió de donde provenían los ruidos:de la habitación de estaba decidida a irse para allá pero vio que Kimico se dignaba a quedarse ahí.La pelinegra rodó los ojos y le dio una seña a Kimico para que valla con seguía sin seguirla así que la menor de las primas se acerco a Kimico.

-Déjame,no quiero consolar a esa loca,consolala vos!-le dijo a Yasu mientras se escondía detrás de Mello.

Yasu suspiro y sonrió de una extraña trago sabia como pensaba su prima y que iba a hablar enfrente de todos sobre "ese tema".No tenia ganas de ir pero se vio obligada a llegar a la habitación vieron a Misa intentando romper un mueble.

-MALDITA CONSETIDA,TE VOY A ROMPER LA CARA-grito mientras corría hacia ella.

Yasu la detuvo al recordar lo que les había dicho Rem.

-SUELTAME!LA MATARE!

Mientras tanto en la sala de investigación estaba un L estaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cuanto te apuesto que L gusta de Misa, no ves como esta de alarmado?-dijo Matt en el oído de Mello.

Mello se sorprendió y vio con cara de reproche a su amigo por tal pensamiento.Él simplemente rió levemente y Mello rodó los ojos.

En la habitación,Rem le estaba advirtiendo a Kimico.

-Si vos le pones un dedo encima a Misa...te mato!

-Esta bien..Mátame..-dijo seriamente Kimico.

Rem estaba apunto de escribir el nombre de Kimico cuando Misa le dijo que no lo se sorprendió mucho de la actitud de Misa.

-A-a-amane-san tu...

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Misa se tiraba al piso y empezaba a llorar.

-Amane..que te sucede?-dijo la albina mientras corría hacia ella.

A Misa se le empezó a poner muchas imágenes en la cabeza,los cuales los denomino como recuerdos perdidos y se dio cuenta que nadie tenia la culpa de las cosas y que Raito la estaba darse cuenta de esto se desmayo.

-No era que la odiabas?-dijo Yasu con su extraña sonrisa.

-Cállate..-le susurro.

Al otro día Misa se levanto y vio que L la estaba mirando fijamente.

-L!BAKA ME ASUSTASTE!-dijo mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

-Nee Amane-san,quieres desayunar?-le pregunto L.

-Misa-Misa quiere desayunar-dijo mientras sonreía y se levantaba-,Misa-Misa le da las gracias a L.

Ella se fue y dejo a L muy sorprendido.

-De nada..-dijo luego de que Misa cerrara la puerta.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion estaban Kimico y Yasu hablando.

-Nee Yasu,crees que Rem puede matarme?

Yasu se quedó pensativa por unos momentos.

-No lo se,pero será mejor que no te metas con Amane-san...-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Quiero probar!seria interesante!-dijo Kimico emocionada.

-Vos nunca vas a cambiar verdad?-dijo Yasu.

-No,Nunca,que tenes algún problema,sabelotodo?-le dijo Kimico enojada.

-No,ninguno...

-SE ACABO,ESTA VEZ SI VOY A GOLPEARTE,NO TE SOPORTO,YO SI TENGO PROBLEMAS CONTIGO-grito Kimico.

-Yo no y..acordate todo lo que hice por vos o sea que no importa me vas a odiar?Los amigos se eligen la familia no-dijo llendose de la habitación comiendo una barra de chocolate.

Kimico salió,vio que Yasu estaba cerca y frunció el seño.

-Exacto!Yo no te elegí como familia,no sabias antes que yo te odiaba?-le dijo a Yasu por no la odiaba pero sus actitudes siempre chocaron.

Yasu se fue a ver como estaba Misa y vio que estaba muy feliz leyendo un entro para acompañarla y vio que Near también estaba ahí.Yasu ignoro la presencia del albino y agarro un tanto Kimico se encuentra a Mello solo en la sala.

-Emm hola ?,ha-hace mucho que no hablamos verdad ?-dijo con una voz algo tímida lo cual era inusual en ella.

-Que opinas sobre que hay que hacerle a Amane-san?

-Emm,a mi opinión pegarle,para ver si el shinigami hará lo que me prometió-dijo divertidamente.

-Yo creo que ahí que encerrarla por que en totalidad es una asesina y no debería estar en libertad,pero Near y Ryuuzaki no quieren hacer eso..esa rata blanca..-dijo el insulto en un susurro.

-La sabelotodo de Yasu tampoco quiere encerrarla,pero...parece que L se ha enamorado,algo inusual en él,verdad?

-No creo que se alla enamorado de ESA...

-Esa?No se sabe,es probable que si pero ha tenido sus razones para apoyar a Yagami...

-Cuales?-dijo con un tono de enfado.

-Yagami mato al asesino de sus padres..

-Y eso importa en que...?

-No lo entiendes,verdad?

-Yo si lo entiendo pero no era necesario matar a un montón de personas-dijo mientras se iba y sacaba una barra de chocolate.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca estaba una aburrida Yasu observando a Misa,habiendo ya acabado los libros que tenia a mano,pero las construcciones de Near le llamaron la atención.

-Viendo las cosas que hago...-dijo sin mirarla-podes deducir lo que trato de hacer?

Yasu se sorprendió pero entendió la pregunta de Near.

-Por mi opinión...vos no solo jugas con ello sino que también tratas de poner todas las ideas de alguna hipótesis en el lugar correcto,si estas ideas son colocadas incorrectamente o la base de esta no es tan fuerte como para sostenerla,no llegara a ser una hipótesis correcta.-dijo Yasu pensativa.

Near vio que Yasu tenia razón y volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo.A la hora de la cena se encontraba Misa con una sonrisa muy grande,lo cual era muy extraño,ya que había estado todo el tiempo triste,pero eso dejo conforme a shinigami seguía observando a Kimico por las estaba jugando con Misa,pero en realidad no la quería matar,sino ver como reacciona al ver a Rem sonrió malignamente.

-Nee Rem me vas a matar?

Rem la ignoro y se dirigió para donde se encontraba L.

-Ahora si estoy segura de que la cuidaran,aquella chica solo lo hace para ver si la mato,pero yo se que no la matara...es hora de que me valla.

-Nee..debes cumplirlo!-dijo Kimico pero Rem ya se había ido de la habitación-Lo volveré a ver?-menciono refiriéndose a Mello en un susurro.

Yasu lo escucho y rodó los ojos al saber a que se refería.L también lo escucho y le dio curiosidad saber de quien estaba hablando.

-De quien estas hablando,Kimico?-menciono L mirándola fijamente.

-Emm,de nadie,encerio..-dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente.

Yasu se rió levemente.

-De que te ríes?-dijo frunciendo el seño.

-De nada-dijo mientras imitaba la voz de Kimico-,a quien te suena esa contestación?-ella se levanto y se fue comiendo su barra de chocolate blanco.

-Yasu,baka..-susurro mientras se levantaba apuradamente al ver que Mello y L la veían fijamente con curiosidad.

Yasu se dirigió al patio para ver el cielo estrellado mientras que Kimico se fue al bacón de su habitación para ver el estaba pensando en Mello,al darse cuenta en que pensaba en él se sonrojo,pero no le importo mucho ya que estaba sola,aunque era algo inusual en ella,pero era algo inútil hacerle entender ese suspiro al recordar a su prima.

-Yasu baka..se que me equivoque al enojarme contigo..sumimasen...

Kimico escucho una leve risa atrás de ella,entonces se dio vuelta y se encontró con Yasu jugando con el cubo rubik.

-Perdon,no te escuché,que dijiste?-dijo mientras sonreía y seguía jugando.

-YASU!-grito sorprendida-,SI TE LO REPITO!ES MUY FACIL,LO SI...LO SIEN...YASU BAKA!-dijo sin poder repetir las palabras dichas anteriormente.

Yasu volvió a reírse levemente.

-No importa lo que vos digas por que mi memoria ya sabe lo que dijiste antes y mi respuesta es que si te perdono...

-N-no era que no me habías escuchado?POR QUE ESE "TE PERDONO"?-grito negando lo que había dicho.

-Vos sabes...

Ella se acostó y apago la luz sabiendo que Kimico no iba a ver se rió levemente cuando escucho un susurro que decia:_Yasu..baka..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Kimico y Yasu se seguirán peleando?¿Kimico la seguirá odiando?Tendran sus respuesta en el próximo Capitulo.

Hola!este es mi primer fanfiction así que quiero rewrites,pero no sean malos!

Quiero criticas constructivas para qué me ayude con el fanfiction.

Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp.!

Mata Ne!


	4. Reconciliaciones y Complicaciones

Death Note no me pertenece, sino Raito sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Hola!Este es mi primer fanfiction y lo hago con una amiga,asì que mil gracias a ademas que cualquier semejanza con cualquier otro fic es simple coincidencia ya que yo empece este fic desde hace un año nada mas que me daba paja pasarlo al word -.-"

Mello y Near son muy kawaiis (Texto normal)

-Mello y Near son muy kawaiis (Diálogo)

Mello y Near son muy kawaiis (Pensamientos o cosas a resaltar)

_**(Mello y Near son muy kawaiis)**_ (Comentarios o boludeses de sus autoras)

**Tipo de narrador:3º persona.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Cuarto Capítulo: Reconciliaciones y Complicaciones

A la mañana siguiente,Kimico,no quería salir de la habitación pensando que Yasu debió de haberle contado a los demás de lo que le había dicho ella en la cena del día anterior,pues... ¿Acaso no era obvio que ella sabría a quien se refería?

Paso el tiempo pero no duro ni una hora sin acabarse los chocolates que tenia reservados,y no pudo contener el no quería salir,capas,si lo hacia rápido nadie lo notara.

Al llegar a la cocina empezó a agarrar algunos cuantos chocolates pero alguien interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esos chocolates que tenes vos...son míos-dijo Mello con seriedad y agarrando uno de los chocolates que tenia Kimico.

-Demo yo no comí en todo el día y de ahora en adelante estos chocolates son míos-dijo Kimico enojada,sacándole el chocolate que empezó a comer Mello y lo mordisqueo sin pensar que su acompañante se iba a enojar tanto y le iba a robar el chocolate que tenia justo en la boca.

Kimico quedo asombrada y ultimo que vio fue a Mello salir de la cocina junto con todos los tampoco pensó que su "Queridísima prima" estaba hay en busca de sus chocolates blancos como siempre y observo la escena.

-Te gusto?-dijo mientras sonreía a su extraña manera.

-Todo esto por un chocolate?-le pregunto a Yasu mientras quedaba inmóvil y al instante reacciona-,claro!es por el chocolate!y me los llevare CONMIGO

-Tu novio se los llevo todos pero por suerte mia,no les gustan el chocolate blanco-dijo mientras seguía con su extraña sonrisa.

Al escuchar a su "primita" y ver que era verdad y no quedaba ningún chocolate negro lo empezó a perseguir.

-CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE ME LAS PAGARÁS,NO SOLO POR EL BESO!SI NO POR LO QUE HICISTE PARA EVITAR QUE COMIERA!-le grito antes de alcanzarlo y sacarle un miserable quedo muy angustiada por solo haber agarrado un solo chocolate.

Mientras tanto Mello entro a su habitación ignorando todo lo dicho por la "Niña parecida a la Rata Blanca".Kimico empezó a comer el chocolate lentamente sabiendo que era el único que muy triste por no obtener lo que quería y enojada con Mello por todo lo que hizo. Kimico como no tenia nada mejor qe hacer decidió esperar hasta que vio esa acción y rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba y se acercaba a su prima.

-Veni,-le menciono a Kimico mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y la entraba a la habitación-,no espíes...-Kimico sin entender nada se dio escucho un par de ruidos hasta que una voz que conocía desde su infancia los interrumpió-,ten...

Kimico vio asombrada con una sonrisa la caja de chocolates negros que le entregaba su prima.

-Domo Arigatou,Yasu-le dijo mientras la soltarla se fue de la habitación para molestar a Mello.

Yasu suspiro al saber que iba a hacer al ver esa sonrisa maliciosa._Nunca va a cambiar..._Sonrió a tal pensamiento.

Kimico le empezó a decir de que gracias a Yasu tenia mas chocolates que él y a molestarlo.

-Ah y por cierto...-le pega una cachetada-,lo que haces por el chocolate,me gusto,pero eso no saca el golpe.

Mello le agarra de repente los chocolates a Kimico y abre la puerta de su cuarto.

-Esto te pasa por no compartir..-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta,entonces Kimico reacciono.

-DAMELOS!Todo lo que haces por esto...ME LAS PAGARAS!-dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta triste y enojada.

Yasu al escuchar los gritos de Kimico salió para saber lo que pasaba y observo que su prima no tenia mas sus suspiro.

-Queres que te de otra caja?

-No,gracias...-dijo sonriéndole pero esa sonrisa empezó a formar otra mas maligna-,se los quitare...

Ella empezó a golpear y patear la puerta pero esta no se estaba atrás de Kimico con una gotita**(no se como explicar esta actitud sumimasen -.-")**.

-Eeh...sabias que lo único que tenias que hacer para abrir la puerta...era girar la manija?-Matt hizo lo que dijo y la puerta se abrió-,algunas veces las preguntas mas difíciles son las mas fáciles jejej

-Arigatou-menciono dirigiéndose a Matt con una sonrisa pero cuando se dio vuelta para donde estaba Mello...-,MELLO DAME LO QUE ES MIO,AHORA!

A Matt le salieron aun mas gotitas**(sumimasen otra vez,si alguien sabe como referirse a esta actitud tan común en el anime onegai que me diga u.u)**,al ver el griterío de su mejor amigo y Kimico cerro la puerta.

-Mucho mejor...jejeje,seria fantástico...si los encierro...jejeje-menciono malignamente,antes de encerrarlos.

Mientras tanto adentro de la habitación,Kimico vio el momento en que Matt los encerraba,justo cuando le iba a pegar a fue corriendo a la puerta e intento abrirla pero no pudo.

-Kuso...Matt me las pagaras...-dijo enojada.

Afuera de la habitación Yasu escucho los gritos de su prima diciendo repetidamente el nombre de Matt y amenazas.

Yo en esto no me meto...-menciono Yasu mientras sonreía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué pasara con Mello y Kimico?¿Kimico matara a Matt(XD)?Todo esto en el prox cap.

Ohaio Gozaimasu!^^

Sumimasen me que bastante corto este cap demo espero que les halla gustado XP

Bueno espero Rewrites,onegai no sean tan malos -.-".

Nos vemos en el prox. Cap!

Mata Ne!


	5. Encierro y problemas

Death Note no me pertenece, sino Raito sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Hola!Este es mi primer fanfiction y lo hago con una amiga,asì que mil gracias a Louu-chan. Y como lo dije en el Summary NO entres si queres algo que sea completamente serio por que a medida que avanza el fic se pone cada vez mas comico -lo cual no se puede apreciar mucho en Death Note ;.;- y si quieren critiquen pero ya me acostumbre a ver series con mucha comedia como Naruto, Lovely complex etc asi que quedan advertidos xD

Mello y Near son muy kawaiis (Texto normal)

-Mello y Near son muy kawaiis (Diálogo)

Mello y Near son muy kawaiis (Pensamientos o cosas a resaltar)

_**(Mello y Near son muy kawaiis)**_ (Comentarios o boludeses de sus autoras)

**Tipo de narrador:1º persona Kimico.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Quinto Capítulo: Encierro y Problemas

Mientras que el amigo del chocoadicto nos encerró (y que me las va a pagar) y escuchaba la voz de la sabelotodo de Yasu, yo estaba tratando de sacarle los chocolates a Mello, pero era muy difícil ya que él era mas alto y mas fuerte que yo aunque no lo quiera admitir. Luego de un rato de pelear por los chocolates yo me canse y vi que el también. Estaba enojada por que no tenia ni un chocolate y el tenia los que me dio Yasu.

-Ten..-dijo mientras me extendía un chocolate-,por tu esfuerzo...

-Pero si no te gane..-dije con el seño fruncido y desconfiando de él.

-Ten antes de que me arrepienta..-dijo cerrando los ojos y con el seño.

-Ok, ok..demo, arrepentirte?

-Ya me arrepentí...

-Oye!Eres malo!Además...todos esos son MIS chocolates así que será mejor que mes los des antes que te golpee!-dije con el seño fruncido y el puño al aire.

**(Tercera persona)**

Así empezó otra discusión mas que duro hasta la tarde. Mello ya cansado de eso y con dolor de cabeza le dio la mitad de los chocolates.

-Solo te los doy por que no tenemos nada para comer y además nadie nos saca, pero eso no te da el permiso para sacarme los chocolates cuando quieras...

-Pero si esos son los míos...los tuyos están guardados..-dijo con el seño fruncido-,y además que yo sepa nunca te los he pedido solo los saque porque...porque..mmm

-Ya no me importa lo único que quiero es no empezar a discutir..-dijo mientras se empezaba a sostener la cabeza ya que le empezó a doler mucho de repente. Se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba: tenia fiebre.

-Oye, estas bien?-menciono mientras puso la mano en su frente para saber si tenia fiebre.

-Estoy bien..-dijo mientras la sacaba bruscamente. Se levanto y se recostó en su cama levemente sonrojado. Ni él sabia si era por la fiebre o por la situación que acababa de ocurrir aunque el negó internamente la segunda opción.

-Ah que mal...-dijo mientras fruncía el seño-,yo prefería un Mello enfermo que sano...

Ya habían pasado varias horas, Mello estaba recostado para ver si se le pasaba el dolor mientras comía chocolate y Kimico sentada en una silla que había por ahí. _Al parecer...nadie nos va a sacar..._

Ella empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos hasta que se quedo completamente dormida. Mello se levanto al ver a Kimico dormida en la silla. Él fue hasta donde estaba ella y la levanto para acostarla en la cama de Matt. El blondo bostezo y entonces también se acostó.

**(Primera persona: Yasu)**

Al seguir escuchando los gritos sonreí ya que me di cuenta que ellos eran muy parecidos pero al mismo tiempo muy diferentes. Baje las escaleras para ver que estaba haciendo Amane-san. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba ella, me la encontré observando el castillo de legos de Near. Seguro que estaba ahí y no hablando con Ryuuzaki ya que el debía tener algún caso que resolver. En eso Amane-san se da vuelta y nota mi presencia.

-Ohaio Yasu-chan!-dijo mientras venia con una sonrisa en la cara y me abrazaba.

Yo no sabia como responder a esas cosas que hacían en los libros que yo leo.

-Ohaio...-fue lo único que salió en una especia de susurro de mi boca.

Recuerdo las veces en que Kimico me reprochaba que tenia que hablar mas y ser mas expresiva, pero para mi eso era imposible...no, imposible no, difícil si. Siempre odie que mi subconciencia me haga acordar de esas cosas. Suspire e intente actuar como Kimico.

Mientras Misa seguía hablándome y me preguntaba cosas era muy falso responder como Kimico además de que ella me pidió expresarme y hablar mas no copiarla. Suspire rendida.

-Misa-Misa tiene hambre..-dijo mientras le sonaba el estomago. Yasu vio que en la habitación al parecer solo estaban ellas dos Near y Matt ,y que ninguno iba a cocinar.

-Bueno, voy a cocinar yo..-dije con los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido. No me molesta cocinar pero si lo tenia que hacer, lo hacia.

-Arigatouu!-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Paso el tiempo y yo ya había terminado de cocinar Sushi y lo serví en la mesa.. Todos comieron tranquilos. Había mucho silencio en la mesa..demasiado...

Luego de comer todos empezamos a hacer diferentes cosas: Near empezó a armar uno de sus rompecabezas en blanco, Matt a jugar a sus videojuegos y Misa se fue a dormir la siesta. Yo agarre un cubo rubik y lo empecé a armar.

-Y pudieron salir?-mencione dirigiéndome a Matt sin dejar de ver el cubo ya armado.

-Eh?-dijo mientras le ponía pausa al juego-,aah Kimoco y Mello? No-dijo mientras empezaba a sonreír y volvía a jugar lo que parecía un juego de Lucha y Aventura.

El día paso rápidamente hasta que ya era de noche y me fui a acostar y al otro día ya estaba aburrida sin Kimico, mello y sus peleas por chocolate, así que salí de la habitación y derribe la puerta de la habitación de Mello y Matt, levantando a mello y a Kimico.

-Yasu?T-tu...-dijo Kimico pero la interrumpí.

-Vamos levántate no tengo todo el día para que te muevas...

-Es que..no puedo...-dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Por que no podes?

-Porque esta enfermo...

Yo me acerque a ella y le susurre en el oído que traiga un vaso con chocolatada, una pastilla y un termómetro si lo quería ayudar. Entonces vi como ella se fue y volvió rápidamente. Vi como ella lo empezaba a atender y él solo se sentó en la cama que, para mi, no solo estaba sonrojado por la fiebre. Yo me levante de la silla en la cual estaba sentada y me fui intentando cerrar la puerta, aunque fue difícil ya que la había derivado hasta que lo logre. Capas halla pasado algo interesante ayer. Sonreí a tal pensamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Mello seguirá enfermo?¿Kimico estará todavía enojada con Matt?¿Yasu seguirá rompiendo mas puertas(XD)?Todo esto en el prox cap XP

Ohaio Gozaimasu!^^

Sumimasen otra vez me queda el cap corto u.u

Bueno espero Rewrites, pueden criticarme tirarme tomatazos como quieran xD demo por lo menos diganme que no les gusta xP.

Nos vemos en el prox. Cap!

Mata Ne!


End file.
